


Always

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Grandpa Shikaku, Shikaku Week 2020, nara family, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Quick collection of ficlets dedicated to Shikaku and Yoshino.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru & Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! Writing my ShikaTem fic The Arrangement got me feeling some type of way about Shikaku and Yoshino. Also, I have all this time on my hands! So this is the product of that. Screw canon! In this story Shikaku is alive. Shikaku deserved to hold his grandson! I specifically chose not to tag ShikaTem because I hate when your OTP is tagged in a fic but there’s like one line of interaction for them in the story but obviously they’re here! Enjoy some fluffy stuff :D

The day started off typical enough. Shikamaru and Temari had come with their son for a visit. Normally, they would catch up on what was happening with the clan, the Village and Suna. They’d play Shogi, gush over Shikadai, have dinner and continue on their way. It was what Shikaku had expected until Yoshino was needed for an emergency at the clan’s lab and Shikamaru and Temari had been called in to handle some crisis at the Hokage’s office. This left him with Shikadai. Of course, he’d interacted with his grandson, it was a highlight of his week. He’d just always done so with someone else there. When Shikamaru was younger Yoshino had taken the bulk of raising their child while he was off on missions and fighting wars. He didn’t quite get...babies... They assured him though that it would be easy.

“He’s a good baby, he sleeps a lot, of course, if he’s hungry there’s a bottle in the bag and extra formula and diapers,” Temari explained, handing him over a large bag. 

“Dad, it’s just like taking care of the deer. Gentle touches, no loud noises or sudden movements.”

Temari turned her glare towards her husband. “I’m sorry. Did you just say that our infant son is like a deer?”

Shikamaru just avoided her angered gaze and grabbed her hand to make their way out the door. “You’ve got this, okay we better go!”

Thus Shikaku was just left there with a sleeping child in his arms. Thankfully Shikadai had inherited his father’s love of sleeping and laid there still. This would be alright, he’d been to war. _This_ would be easy. 

*

**

A piercing cry shocked Shikaku awake and he ran over to the crib where Shikadai had just woken up.

He just stared for a moment immediately forgetting what he was supposed to do. Temari would often hold him and rock him back and forth right? Taking a chance Shikaku picked up the crying child gently. “Hey, it’s alright. Your mom and dad had to go to work. Grandpa’s got you for today.” Despite his best efforts, the baby continued to wail while his grandfather began to panic. 

“You don’t need to be changed, how about food? You’re hungry right?” He took out one of the bottles to which Shikadai immediately latched onto ceasing his cries.

“There you go. Much better.” As he stood there holding the content baby in his arms a wave of warmth and affection filled him. Now that Shikadai was sated it gave him an opportunity to observe the infant. He was the spitting image of Shikamaru when he was a baby. He was definitely a Nara but his colored eyes were all his mothers. 

Chouza’s granddaughter had been born a month before Shikadai and Inoichi’s grandson was just 3 months younger. There were many moments during their time as active Shinobi in which they wondered whether they’d see this generation of Ino Shika Cho. They all knew how lucky they were to be able to hold their grandchildren. This only caused Shikaku to hug the infant a little tighter. 

“Alright Shikadai, you’re with Grandpa for today. You’re probably too little for Shogi, uhm…” What did babies like? He began to think of all the things he enjoyed, but Temari would probably skin him alive for exposing her precious child to any of that. Shikadai looked up at him, his green eyes bright and beaming. 

“Let’s go hang out with some deer.”

*

**

Yoshino rushed home worried. Temari had informed her that Shikaku had been left to watch over Shikadai and so she tried to get home as quickly as possible. When Shikamaru was Shikadai’s age she had to take on most of the responsibility for caring for their son. Shikaku was always needed elsewhere for the safety and security of the village. He’d try to be home when he could, but he’d never really had to take care of an infant before. While Shikamaru and Temari visited if Shikadai started crying he’d usually just call for someone else to help. 

“Shikaku?” Walking through the manor she found her husband and infant grandson on the porch. Shikadai was content in his crib while Shikaku explained what the different Shogi pieces meant.

“Don’t you think he’s a little young for that?” She teased him.

“Of course not, it’s never too early to learn. Come, my Love, we haven’t played each other in a long time.” With a smile, Yoshino took a seat in front of him before moving her first piece.

“How did it go?”

“He’s a cute kid. We hung out with the deer, I fed him, both of us took a nap and then I decided to teach him Shogi.” Yoshino smiled at the simplicity. It didn’t take a lot for Shikaku to be content and happy. 

“Sounds like a good day.”

“It was.”

“Why didn’t we have another kid after Shikamaru?”

Yoshino couldn’t help but laugh at the question. “Because my dear your exact words were, kids are too much fucking work. Shikamaru was a miracle in himself and I think that was only so that you could compete with Inoichi and to create the next generation of InoShikaCho.”

Shikaku just chuckled at the response. “Hm. You’re probably right.”

“It’s okay though, Shikamaru was an easy baby. We could have had another kid who would have been just like me.” They both laughed at the thought of a mini Yoshino. 

“It might have been nice though.” 

She looked over to where Shikadai was sound asleep. Having a daughter could have been fun. Inoichi had quite a time raising Ino. “Yes, possibly but it’s alright, we have Shikadai to give all that love too.”

As Yoshino went to move her next piece Shikaku grabbed her hand in his. “Thank you, my love.” She looked at him with a soft smile. There was more grey in his hair, and they both had wrinkles that blossomed across their faces, but his eyes were still the same ones that she’d fallen in love with all those years ago. 

“Always my dear.”

**Flashback**

_Shikaku arrived home after an almost month-long mission. He was tired, hungry and missed his wife and newborn son. He’d always known that he’d have a child, but he’d warned Yoshino that he’d probably not be a great father. He was a warrior, a strategist and besides his closest friends, he preferred to be alone. A child didn’t fit in his lifestyle or plans. He couldn’t be relied on to take care of a child. Despite his argument, Shikamaru had been born and for all his fears and hesitation it had been one of the best days of his life. Yoshino took on the role of matriarch, wife, and mother easily. She was happy to shift her goals of being a legendary kunoichi to that of a homemaker. She knew that her husband needed Shinobi life, to remain a ninja, it was the essence of who he was. She was willing to have him take that role in their lives. And yet he still believed her to be as fierce and as terrifying as they came._

_After showering and settling in he found his wife fast asleep. She looked exhausted but like a true Nara woman, she was strong and maintained their home and clan in his stead. He placed a warm kiss on her head before going to check on his son. He was surprised to find Shikamaru lying awake._

_“Son?” He carefully picked him up fearing that he might start crying and wake Yoshino._

_He began to rock him back and forth. He knew that Yoshino would often tell him stories to help him fall asleep. “Let me tell you about the mission.” He tried to leave out the gory details but that was some of the best parts of it. He knew that Shikamaru didn’t understand but his voice was comforting enough to lull the baby back to sleep._

_“Shikaku?” Yoshino was surprised to find her husband home and putting their son back into his crib._

_“I just got him to fall back asleep. Come here, my love.” She walked over and he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She felt herself melt in his arms. Thankful that he was home._

_“I missed you and Shikamaru.” He whispered into her hair taking in the moment, never once taking for granted that he made it home safe._

_“I missed you as well my dear.”_

_“He’s grown since I left.”_

_“A bit, he’s still a lot smaller than Choza’s son but I think that will always be the case.” Shikaku just chuckled, how was it possible that they were all fathers? When they were younger they had all but sworn off family and responsibility wanting to live their lives as carefree ninjas. Their lives now were far different from that initial dream._

_His hands went to cup her face warmth and affection shining in his eyes. “I love you, Yoshi.” She smiled at him sweetly still seeing the gruff and reckless boy that she’d fallen in love with when they were just small children. For all his fears he’d grown into a wonderful father and she knew that he would only continue to learn and grow in that role. Both she and her son were lucky to have him._

_“I love you too Shikaku.”_

**End Flashback**

When Shikamaru and Temari arrived home late that night they were surprised to find their parents and Shikadai fast asleep. They all looked tired but content. They were both hesitant to be away from their son but there was nowhere safer for him to be. He may be only a few months old but they knew that he loved being with his grandparents. 

“I guess there’s no point in waking them up and going home, we’ll just stay over tonight.” Temari decided looking down at her son. At times she couldn’t believe that she was a mother. It wasn’t something that she used to dream about and now she couldn’t imagine anything better. 

Shikamaru stood next to her placing a warm kiss against her head. How lucky he was to have his family complete. 

“Thank you, Temari.” She just smiled at her husband not needing him to elaborate. 

“Always my Shika.” 


	2. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 quick snapshots of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! The feels train continues! I didn't think that I'd add another chapter but here we are. They aren't connected, I'm just using this one to place any Shikaku/Yoshino stories that I come up with. I'll have it tagged as complete and I'll just update it as it happens. Hope that you enjoy it!

“Nara Shikaku you come down here!!!” Yoshino yelled to the rooftops while the named boy laughed and ran further away from her with his friends. 

“You’re such a nag. Leave me alone!” He couldn’t understand this girl. They’d known each other since they were babies apparently and she was still so obnoxious. 

“No! We’re going to get married one day! You need to start listening to me.” This declaration stopped him in his tracks.

“Wha...what are you talking about?!” He sputtered as his friends laughed at his predicament. 

“You’ll see, we’re going to get married!”

“There’s no way in hell that I’ll marry you!”

She stomped her foot in bold assurance. “Yes, you will!”

“Like hell, I will! 

“You’ll marry me when I can beat you in a game of Shogi!” She declared. 

He laughed off the challenge. No one had ever beaten him and he doubted that this little loudmouth girl ever would. 

“Fine!” His friends looked surprised at his agreement. They knew that he was undefeated, but it was still a risk. 

“You’ll see! You’ll marry me and I’ll become the Nara clan matriarch!” 

He just waved off her demands running as far away as he could. As if he’d ever marry someone like her. 

*

*

“Shikaku? What the hell are you doing here? You’re getting blood on my carpet. Come on.” She pulled him into the bathroom and began tending to his wounds. She used her medical ninjutsu on what she could but the rest would have to heal on its own. The cuts across his face looked fresh. She was worried and scared so she reverted back to what she knew, being a nag. 

“Did you just get back? Why would you come here first instead of the hospital? You’re still so reckless.” She complained annoyed trying to wipe the grime and dirt off his face. 

Surprising her his arms wrapped tightly around her cradling her head against his chest. 

“Yoshi…”. She breathed deeply taking in the feeling of having his arms around her again. He’d been gone for such a long time and despite her faith in his skills she couldn’t help but worry that she’d never see him again. 

“I hate when you do this...I know you don’t have a choice but I hate it when you don’t come home.” She cried her tears littering the torn, worn-out jacket. She hated that stupid thing but he always insisted on wearing it. 

“I didn’t think I’d make it back this time.” He admitted causing her heart to stop as more tears rained down her face. 

“I swear to Kami if you die I’ll drag your ass back here and kill you myself. Then I’ll murder your teammates for letting you die in the first place!” He just chuckled holding her closer. She was such a nag sometimes, but he still loved her.

“I’m happy to be home.” She sighed her sadness and anger pushed aside for relief. He was there with her, and he was safe and sound.

So she kissed him needing a physical reminder that yes, he was there. She was safe and sound. 

His large hand cupped her face. “Smile for me?”

Despite her tears, she smiled up at him and it was like feeling the sunlight again. That soft smile that she’d only have for him held him together through the darkest moments in battle. 

“I love you, Yoshi.”

Her gruff, stoic, reckless Shinobi could be so emotionally stunted but bleeding, and broken she saw his heart. 

“I love you too Shikaku, always.” 

*

**

“I’m so tired of this game. We’ve been playing it since we were kids, pick a new game!” Yoshino complained as Shikaku yet again pulled out the Shogi board. 

“You’re just annoyed that you could never beat me.”

“It’s because you cheat!” 

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself, my love. Come on, let’s play one and then we’ll do something else.”

“Fine.” She’d been playing him for years and she still couldn’t anticipate his moves. Just when she thought she had him beat he’d have some secret technique that would end the game. 

As they kept trading moves something was becoming apparent. 

“Are you letting me win?!” She demanded annoyed. As much as she wanted to win she refused to do so like this. 

“No, that’s not it.”

“What the hell Shikaku? I’d rather not play then! I’m not so weak that I’d just take a win like that! I swear you can be so-“ 

“Woman! If you’d stop nagging me you’ll let me propose.”

Her heartbeat stopped. “Propose?”

He just smirked at the shocked expression. “When we were younger you told me that I’d have to marry you if you beat me in Shogi. I can’t wait that long. Marry me.” 

Despite the tears in her eyes she just shook her head. 

“Ask me properly.”

He just rolled his eyes. So stubborn this one. “Yoshino, I’ve loved you since you were the little annoying girl that would nag me, and I love you as the annoying woman that nags me now. I can’t imagine life without you. Will you marry me?”

Her Shikaku, the boy that she’d loved since she was just a child, wanted to be with her forever. The dream she kept since she was a little girl was coming true.

“Of course, yes I will.” She kissed her fiancé, his hands cradling her face. They had been through a lifetime together and yet she knew that their best years were still to come. 

“I swear I’ll still beat you one day.” She promised. He just smiled sweetly at her before kissing her again. 

“Yoshi, you’ve been winning against me for our whole lives. And I know that you will continue to do so.” She smiled and he felt himself falling in love again

“Always my dear.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like really love exploring their relationship. I'd like to believe there's a lot of similarities/ parallels between their relationship and Shikamaru/Temari's. If you're interested the next chapter for "The Arrangement" should be up soon.  
> I don't know why it's taking me so long.... ugh
> 
> Okie I hope that you're all hanging in there! Stay healthy, be kind to yourself and others and know that I love you! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	3. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forest
> 
> A walk through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter (ficlet) is for Shikaku Week over on Tumblr. If you read my Shikatema week story, "This is my Idea," this story is kind of prequel ish to one of the chapters. Not to worry though, it can be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> I’ll preface it with this info. In the Nara prefecture in Japan there’s Mount Yoshino which is a mountain covered by thousands of cherry blossom trees! Ugh. Right in the heart. So this headcanon was born. Okay, enjoy some fluffy fluff!

The first time Shikaku brought Yoshino into the clan’s forest he’d finally relented after some non-stop badgering. Since that day as often as she could she would ask to go out there. Usually convincing him with the promise of training and delicious food. It was much easier to just agree than try to argue his way out of it. He was strong, rational, and thoughtful but it was no match for her sheer will and determination to get what she wanted. 

While her goals in life were clear she was still a talented kunoichi and had a creative mind. Training with her would often push him to the brink of his skills. He hated losing because she'd probably lord it over him till he died. Still, he could admit training together and enjoying her home-cooked meals after had become a ritual he looked forward to. Today, he had a specific place he wanted to bring her to. They walked past their usual training area further into the forest than they had been before. 

“I swear if you leave me here.” 

“Just be patient will you.” Breaking through a line of trees Yoshino was completely floored. A flood of cherry blossom trees filled her sight. Beautiful delicate flowers rained around them. 

“What is this area?”

“Family tradition. I don’t know who started it but it’s an anniversary grove. My parents have been together for many years. My father has planted one tree each year for their anniversaries. These are my mom’s trees. It’s kind of a permanent shrine to show much he loves her.” 

Yoshino's fingers traced over the bark almost feeling the spirit of past loves there amongst the trees. So much of the area was filled but there were still many more places for future trees. 

It was absolutely gorgeous out there. The sky above her was washed in pink petals with the sunlight just peeking thru. She always loved coming out there. Even more so now knowing that there was this secret slice of heaven.

Yoshino walked towards the pond, a sparkle shining in her eyes clear when she faced Shikaku. 

He knew that look. “What?” 

“I want my trees right here.” 

He peered at her confused. “What are you talking about, woman? What trees?”

“My trees.” 

“You have trees?”

She nodded looking at the space around her. “Yes, the ones that you’re going to plant me.” 

“Is that right?”

“Yup, because sooner or later you’re going to realize how much you love me. How much you’ve always loved me.” 

He rolled his eyes. She was not just a nag, she was insane too. Since they were younger she was convinced that they were going to end up together one way or another. 

He crossed his arms leaning against the trunk of a tree. “You’re so sure of yourself huh?” 

Yoshino shrugged, not the least bit phased by his doubt. “Of course, fate is on my side.” 

She sauntered up to him invading his personal space. Her hand trailed up to rest on his chest. “You’re going to realize that I’m the only one for you. I’m the only one that can handle the genius of the Nara clan. The only one that you’d want standing next to you helping you lead.” Her eyes fluttered up meeting his gaze. “I’m the only one.” 

When she stepped away he released a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. That wasn’t going to happen. Sure they were friends now but a romantic relationship was completely impossible. She was troublesome and difficult. There was no way that he’d ever fall in love with her. Right? 

“Stop trying to reason your way out of this. It’s okay, I can wait. Sit down and eat.” She might possibly be delusional and definitely demanding at times but she always kept him well fed. He knew that she had his best interest at heart. 

Once Shikaku was done eating he laid out on the forest floor to stare up at the leaves above. Their day together had been pretty wonderful. Yoshino was far too affectionate and he was far too lazy to argue so when she rested her head against his chest he just let it happen. A part of him relished in the feeling of her warm against his side. 

They laid there together under a canopy of pink and talked about their lives and goals for the future. Any time he brought up an idea she’d immediately follow up with where she fit into that picture of a perceived future. He indulged her imagination and by the end, the life that they’d drawn out together seemed pretty perfect. 

“Yoshino?” He looked down surprised to see that she’d fallen asleep with a content smile across her face. His arm in instinct wrapped tighter around her.

“Ku?” She asked sleepily. 

“It’s okay, we have some time. Go back to sleep.” 

“Thank you.” She mumbled snuggling further into his chest. He watched her for a moment as she fell back asleep a wave of affection overwhelming him. He softly kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering ever so slightly. 

He held her as she slept. A million thoughts running through his head. Trying to keep certain ones back. This felt so perfect and safe. Here together in a place where the world around them just stopped. 

*

**

“Thank you for bringing me out there. It was really sweet.”

“Yes, of course. Just keep it to yourself. It’s kind of a Nara clan thing.” 

She nodded appreciating the level of trust. “I get it. Well then thank you for sharing something so special with me.” It was nice for an afternoon seeing him so soft and relaxed. 

“Here, I uhm I got you this. I picked it up during my last mission. And you know kind of a souvenir for today.” Shikaku carefully reached up to clip a delicate cherry blossom pin in her hair. His fingers curling around a soft lock of hair. When he’d purchased the small trinket it inspired their trip out to the cherry blossom grove. Inoichi and Chouza teased him relentlessly. 

Yoshino’s hand reached up to touch the ornament. Even during a mission, he thought about her. This was much too coincidental. 

That soft smile he loved crossed her face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Still can’t admit you love me?” She asked with a grin. 

His mouth curved into a frown but she could see the faint blush across his cheeks. “Good night.” 

She just laughed watching him stomp off. It would only be a matter of time. “Good night my dear.” 

*

**

**Flashforward**

Shikaku sat back watching while Yoshino chased their son around. Shikamaru made trails along the soft petals on the floor as he ran through. 

“Come on son, time to eat.” He scooped him up and held him while Yoshino prepared their food. He held Shikamaru up high while his tiny hands tried to reach for the pink petals above them. 

“You think Shikamaru will ever plant his own trees out here?” Yoshino asked as they settled next to the pond. Her trees provided them shade from the sun. 

“Sure, one day an overconfident, troublesome woman will steal his heart. He’ll try to ignore it, complain about it but he’ll realize how incomplete he is without her. Then he’ll be the happiest person alive.” Yoshino laughed before leaning over to kiss her husband. She had always believed that they’d end up together but the first day that she’d seen her own trees planted here left her in a teary mess. 

He just stared at her fondly while she beamed brightly at him. Her smile always left him breathless. “I love you Shikaku.” A warm hand cradled her head against his chest. His fingers ran over a familiar flower clipped into her hair. 

“I love you too and I always will my dear.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. Okay, just one more from me. I’ll have it up tomorrow. Tomorrow’s story kind of comes in after this but again another stand-alone ish. Thank you for reading my beloved dearies!


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romance
> 
> Summary: He wasn’t bothered by it. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 4 of Shikaku Week! 
> 
> I didn’t originally have a plan to write for today but I got hit by a burst of inspiration. There’s so much to explore in Shikaku/Yoshino’s relationship. I loved writing this story, I hope that you all enjoy it too. There are parts of this that reference the events from the chapter before “Meant to Be,” but you don’t need to have read it to understand what’s going on. My headcanon is that Shikaku and Yoshino knew each other when they were really little and she’s loved him since then. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy!

“I don’t like her,” Shikaku repeated once again while his teammates looked at him unconvinced. 

It was a typical evening out and his team had decided to spend it at their favorite restaurant. Yoshino and her friends had also been there and this led to the inevitable discussion about their relationship. 

Inoichi stared at him with a challenge set in his eyes. “So you’re saying that if I asked her out, it wouldn’t bother you.” 

Shikaku shrugged in response. “By all means, you wanna saddle yourself down to someone like her that’s your funeral”

To his surprise, the blonde man made his way over to her with a grin on his face. 

*

**

“Hey Inoichi! How are you?” Yoshino greeted him warmly. She loved Shikaku’s teammates and she was forever grateful that they watched over him.

“I’m good, your future husband is being a nightmare.” 

Yoshino smiled at the thought. “Why?”

“He said that he wouldn’t care if I asked you out, which we both know he most definitely would.” Yoshino laughed at the explanation, understanding Shikaku’s glare from the other side of the room.

“He’s still far too stubborn. It’s alright, I think I’m starting to wear him down.” 

“How’s your medical ninjutsu?” The blonde asked curiously, feeling Shikaku’s cold stare on the back of his neck. 

“Pretty good, why?”

“I might need it if he stabs me for this. Come on let’s get a drink.” 

Disbelief and shock were keeping Shikaku restrained to his seat in the crowded restaurant. The look on his face caused Choza to worry about breaking up a fight. 

“So you’re really just going to let this happen,” Choza asked his friend who had been silently stewing in his seat. 

“They’re free to date whoever they want.” 

Choza shook his head annoyed at his teammates. “One of your best friends slash teammate is asking out the girl that you won’t admit you love and you’re just going to sit here.”

“Yes.” 

Choza dropped his face into his hands. “We’re doomed.” 

“Why?”

“Because clearly I’m the only one with brains on this team.” 

The rest of the night Shikaku just glared at them watching as she smiled and laughed in his friend’s direction. 

‘What the hell could she be laughing at? Inoichi isn’t that funny.’ Shikaku grumbled to himself. 

“Stop being so stubborn and go over there.” Choza tried to reason with him.

“I’m not being stubborn and I don’t need to go over there. I mean she’s obviously just being polite.”

“Jealousy is an ugly emotion.”

Shikaku’s mouth was pulled in a tight line. “Well, then it’s a damn good thing that I’m not jealous.”

Choza shook his head with a frown of disbelief. And yet Shikaku complained that Yoshino was the stubborn one. He threw back another drink. Tonight’s tab was going to be on them.

*

**

Yoshino swirled her drink, an uncommon look of defeat in her eyes. “It’s tough Inoichi. I don’t know if he’s ever going to want to be with me.” They had many conversations about his teammate and she appreciated how supportive he had always been. 

Inoichi looked at her surprised. Recently, it felt like something had changed between the two of them. Even now she was wearing the hair clip that Shikaku had given her weeks ago. 

“Where’s this coming from. Since I’ve known you, you’ve been on this path to becoming a Nara.”

“After he gave me this I honestly thought things would change. It’s been weeks and he feels even more distant than before. He hasn’t acknowledged my existence once tonight. We’re getting older, it hurts getting rejected all the time ya know. You know how stubborn he can be, if I keep pushing he’s just going to move further and further away from me. If I want any chance then maybe I need to back off a little bit.” She rested her head tiredly against his shoulder. 

“Hey, he’d be lucky to have a girl like you.”

She’d been thinking about this for a few weeks now. Those precious moments in the cherry blossom grove seemed almost like a dream. It might be time to wake up. “He deserves the best, that’s all I’ve ever wanted for him. Maybe though, that’s not me.” 

Inoichi patted her head comfortingly, annoyed with his friend. “Don’t give up just yet. Come on, let’s get you home.” They made their way over to his teammates to say good night. Just being this close to Shikaku was breaking Yoshino’s heart. 

“It’s getting late, I’m going to walk Yoshino home-“. Inoichi was cut off by Shikaku standing up to his full height. 

“No problem. I’ll walk with her.” Shikaku announced moving to her side protectively.

Inoichi had to hide his grin. Shikaku was pissed. “It’s okay buddy, I’ve got it.”

“I insist.” He took her hand in his, leading her outside. “Come on Yoshi time to go home.” 

Inoichi and Choza watched the couple leave with a smirk. 

“Well, my work here is done.”

If Shikaku was as smart as everyone thought he wouldn’t let her go so easily. 

*

**

It was a chilly, starry evening in Konoha. Shikaku instinctively pulled Yoshino closer to his side to keep her warm. Her hand was still clutched in his. He was purposely taking her the long way home and if she noticed she didn’t mention it. 

“So, when are you two going out?” He asked curiously trying to keep the look on his face passive. He knew it probably wasn’t his business but he needed to know. 

Yoshino smiled at him with a shake of her head. “Come on Shikaku he would never actually ask me out. Besides, he knows where my heart is. I would have never accepted.” 

“Yoshino…”

Tears began to appear in her eyes. It was now or never. “Look, you know how I feel about you. How I’ve always felt about you. I’ve held onto a lot of hope that we’d end up together eventually but maybe I was just trying to force my own feelings onto you and that isn’t fair. I saw how many girls were staring at you in there. You probably don’t realize it but they’re always watching you. I’ve just selfishly tried to keep you all to myself. But, I think that the best way to show you how much I love you is to let you go.”

Shikaku’s heart dropped, confusion clouding his face. “What? What are you saying?”

“Shikaku, I love you. I’ve loved you since you foolishly tried to defend me from those bullies then I knocked them out myself. But love without freedom isn’t love. So after tonight, I’ll keep my distance. I’ll give you space to find whoever it is that you think deserves your heart.” She reached up to kiss his cheek. 

“Goodbye, my dear.” His hand lifted to touch where she kissed his cheek watching her walk further and further away from him. 

“Wait!” Yoshino felt herself still seeing shadows trapping her in place.

“You can’t just say that and decide the future of our relationship like that.”

“What future?”

He paced back and forth trying to get his thoughts in order. “For years you’ve been telling me that we're supposed to get married, that you knew that we belonged together. Don’t I owe you trees in the forest? How can you just give up?”

Yoshino’s shoulders dropped in defeat confused by his frustration. “I don’t know what you want from me Shikaku. I can’t have anyone else but you. You’ve always said that us together isn’t possible. You could easily just walk away, leave me here and move on but I can’t do that. I’ll never be able to just stop my feelings for you but if I know that your heart is safe with someone that you want then I think I’ll be okay.” 

He reached up to grip at his hair. “God, woman it’s you I want.”

Her eyes widened at the declaration “Shikaku?”

“I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been. Time and time again you’ve offered me your heart and I just kept rejecting it but you stayed. I guess that I never allowed myself to believe that how you felt about me was real. I’m so sorry. Despite how I acted and what I might have said I think that _I_ was selfishly keeping you tied to me. So that you would always be mine.”

He took a deep breath resting his forehead against hers. “All night I was watching you with Inoichi, really fucking upset and jealous. He’s one of my best friends and I wanted to knock him out cold because he got to see your smile. The one that I always work so hard to earn. I began to panic because even if it wasn’t him someone else could steal you away from me. Until tonight, I never imagined that could happen.”

A warm hand cradled her face, his thumb brushing away her tears. “Yoshino I love you.”

He felt her tears raining between them while they kissed his arms wrapped around her tight. He spent years denying how he felt, how much she meant to him and just how much he loved her. His demanding, beautiful, wonderful Love. 

She gazed up at him with a watery smile. Her heart was whole and complete. “I love you too Shikaku.” 

Yoshino hugged him tightly, her head resting against his heart. She shut her eyes tightly overwhelmed and relieved. He loved her. She had always believed that this was the path that their relationship would take but she wasn’t prepared for how wonderful it felt. 

“Why are you still crying?” Shikaku asked worriedly, brushing her tears away. She reached up to kiss him, relishing in the fact that she could do so freely. He was relieved feeling her smile against his lips.

She curled into his chest, his strong arms wrapping her up securely. “I'm just really happy.” 

A lifetime of shared memories ran through her head knowing they had many more to look forward to. He had been, and would always be hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yamanakas are the best wingmen. :D every incarnation of InoShikaCho is precious. I need more stories about the InoShikaCho daddies. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, your comments, and kudos. If I have any more stories for these two I'll drop them here. Love you guys!


End file.
